hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kita Eirene
is a fanmade character of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure by HoshinaStar. She is a character of grace and nobility and is hard to disappoint. Eirene's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Light and Time. Bio Appearance In her civilian form, Eirene has long pink hair with two braids for whisps in the front as well as dark turquoise eyes. As Cure Eos, her hair turns a lighter pink and grows longer. A small part of her hair is braided in the back as well. Her eyes turn into a bright cyan. Personality Eirene is a kind and gentle girl who loves everyone. She has a hard time NOT finding the good in people and hesitates to fight. She is elegant and ladylike, but sometimes struggles to keep up a happy, cheerful front. Sometimes she is down in the dumps, but most of the time, she's super joyful! Relationships Fuwa Hisakawa Hoshiko(Oc by CureFlora0909) Hoshikuzu Chiaki(Oc by CureFlora0909) Etymology - - Cure Eos - Eos is the sister of Selene and Helios. She is the goddess of the Dawn. History Cure Eos "Bringing the Day to the Sky! The balance of Day and Night! Cure Eos!" (TBA) (TBA) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Eirene. In order to transform, she needs her Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Transformations Eirene's pendant's top pops off, allowing Eirene to insert her Star Color Pen. She says the phrase and then draws a heart in front of her. She then bursts the heart open and, as miniature hearts fly around her, she presses her pen to her pendant. Eirene then starts to sing and dance as she transforms herself. Attacks * : Cure Eos' first attack, which she uses by drawing a heart, breaking it, and launching the miniature hearts it forms towards her enemy. It requires the Star Color Pendant. Songs Solos Duets * Color Charge! Trivia *Eirene's birthday is on May 30th, making her star sign Gemini. *Cure Eos' theme color is Cyan, but leans more to the green side, like Cure Milky. *This is HoshinaStar's 2nd Pretty Cure OC **2nd to Hoshimoto Hotaru ***Even though Eirene's page was made first, Hotaru was created first. **2nd Star Twinkle Pretty Cure OC **1st Middle School Pretty Cure OC *This is HoshinaStar's 1st fanmade Cyan Cure **2nd Star Twinkle Pretty Cure(to Cure Milky) *This is HoshinaStar's 1st fanmade cure to have pink hair **2nd Star Twinkle Pretty Cure(to Cure Star) **13th Pretty Cure overall *This is HoshinaStar's 1st fanmade cure to have a Heart symbol **2nd Star Twinkle Pretty Cure(to Cure Milky) **(TBA) Pretty Cure overall *This is HoshinaStar's 1st fanmade cure to have her transformed picture drawn first *Eirene is the 12th member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Gallery Main Page: Kita Eirene/Image Gallery References # https://hachans-precure-fandom.fandom.com/wiki/Hoshina_Hikaru Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Article Stub Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:Cyan Cure Category:Turquoise Cure Category:Green Cure Category:Blue Cure Category:Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Fancharacter Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Cures Category:User:HoshinaStar Category:Ocs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad